


Floating.

by xorhnnn



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xorhnnn/pseuds/xorhnnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard really likes Frank but why would Frank like Gerard too? Gerard decides he doesn't and tries to not like Frank anymore. It fails miserably when they kiss on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating.

Gerard was excited. And nervous. But mostly excited. He always felt like this before a show and he kinda liked the feeling.  
"Dude are you feeling okay?" Frank comes up beside him wearing nothing but skinny jeans.  
"Fuck you Frankie." Gerard thinks to himself.  
"What yeah I'm fine Frankie, why?" Gerard asks. Gerard really likes Frank. Of course Gerard had spent a whole fucking month thinking of reasons why Frank wouldn't like him back and that month had been the longest month in Gerard's history. Yesterday Gerard decided he was just going to stop liking Frank. Of course that's not working out for him though. Espically when Frank walks around topless, his tattoos inked on his skin just taunting Gerard who wanted so badly to trace each of them.  
"I was just wondering. You seem jittery. " Frank replies looking at Gerard out of the corner of his eye.  
"Nah I'm fine." Gerard smiles at Frank who smiles right back. He smiles a smile that makes Gerard feel as if he could do anything he wanted and nothing could stop him. Except the police. Gerard wanted to grab him there and then and kiss him until he couldn't breathe. 

-

 

They were half way through "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" when Frank started to walk around and play near Gerard. He kept looking at Gerard who was always looking right back and all Gerard could think was "You're so fucking beautiful. " Ray's solo part came up and Frank moved closer to Gerard. Gerard walked towards him too, ready to headbang with him but Frank had other plans. As soon as Gerard was infront of Frank, he reached around Gerard's neck and kissed him. Gerard kissed back feeling happy as shit and thinking "Is this real?" Thekiss was too short and over all too fast. They played the rest of the show but Frankie never once played beside Gerard through that show again. 

 

-

 

When Gerard came off the stage he bundled Mikey into his arms for a hug.  
"I know Gee, I know." Whispered into his ear. And Mikey did know. Gerard wasn't sure if Frank meant the kiss or not and Mikey knew about Gerard's crush on Frankie. Mikey knew all too well that his big brother was in love and he knew all too well that he'd got it bad. Gerard guessed Ray knew it too because when he passed the sweaty heap that was Mikey and Gerard he gave Gerard's back a pat and said "You fucking rock." Gerard murmured a thanks from over Mikey's shoulder. 

 

-

 

After a while of talking to Mikey, Gerard began to feel better. So much so that when Ray came to find him to tell him that, "That hot bassist Lynz you've been talking to is here to see you, " he found that he didn't actually mind and that he was sort of happy to have a hot bassist to go talk with. 

 

-

 

"Hey Lynz." Gerard smiled, walking towards her.  
"Hey Gee." She replied, smiling a big bright smile. Gerard thought she was beautiful, he really did but he was just too into Frank.  
"How's Mindless Self Indulgence going?" Gerard asked because he learned that it's better for other people to talk about their lives when he didn't know what was going on with his.  
"It's going very well actually! We've been in the studio working on an album recently. Can't wait until it's finished! " Lynz goes on to tell Gerard about how 'she can't wait to start touring again' and how she thinks 'it would be cool if Mindless Self Indulgence and My Chemical Romance could tour together'. Gerard nods along and asks questions. When they've finished talking Gerard realises that they've been talking for over two hours.  
"Woah time really does fly by." Lynz says and leans in to give Gerard a hug goodbye. Gerard is just hugging her back when Frank turns the corner and spots them. He stops and looks for a moment and before Gerard can say anything to him he's gone running down the hall.  
"Shit! Lynz I'm so sorry but I really need to go get him." He says to Lynz pulling away from her.  
"You go get him. I hope you do, good luck." Replies Lynz and gives Gerard's hand one squeeze before pushing him softly down the corridor. "Well," Gerard thinks "I think even Lynz knows that I've got it bad. "

 

-

After what seems like a lifetime of searching Gerard finally finds Frank in a dimly lit stairwell, sitting with is head on his knees.  
"Frankie?" Gerard says.  
"What's up Gee?" Frank asks looking at Gerard with sad eyes.  
"No Frank I think you're the one who should be answering that question." Gerard says sitting on the step beside Frank.  
"Well, uhm, how do I put this? Right. I like you. Alot. And on stage tonight it all got a bit too much for me and I just had to kiss you. I just had to. And then I saw you and Lynz in the hallway and I guess you guys are dating now but like whatever I knew you wouldn't like me anyway. So uhm yeah."  
Gerard feels like he's floating. He's not sitting on the step anymore because he's floating on happiness. And then he remembers that Frank thinks Gerard doesn't like him when he couldn't be more fuck wrong.  
"Frankie. You are a fucker. I'm not dating Lynz. We're just friends. I'm also not dating her because i like you."  
Gerard stops talking and Frank slowly lifts his head up and whispers, "You mean it?" And Gerard nods his head yes because words just aren't enough in this situation and to emphasizes the yes Gerard kisses Frank. The kiss is one that makes them both want to more. When they're out of breath Frank lights a cigarette and snuggles up to Gerard.  
"Fuck. I don't like you. I love you." Gerard feels like he's high because he just so incredibly happy.  
"I love you too, Frankie."


End file.
